


Hands On

by anotherhinnyfan



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Hand Kink, NSFW, Unprotected Sex, dom/sub dynamic, mild degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherhinnyfan/pseuds/anotherhinnyfan
Summary: You can't stop thinking about Elijah's hands. He notices something off about you.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS NSFW CONTENT, MEANING 18+. DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, PLEASE.  
> To the adults here, I hope you enjoy and relate to my obsession with Elijah's hands. Also remember to please read the tags above, do not read this if you are uncomfortable with any of those topics <3

Her plans for the night had started out innocent. It had been six months to the day that she and Elijah had declared themselves in a committed relationship with each other, and she wanted to celebrate that. However, in the wake of Dahlia and Esther finally being gone, they made the mutual decision to keep it lowkey, to appreciate some quiet time together in the cosy comfort of her small apartment. She had cooked dinner herself, running around the kitchen since the afternoon to get everything done in time since she was making everything from scratch in an effort to make it special for him. So yes, her intentions had been pure. Even the new sundress she was wearing was a pristine white, with pretty eyelet lace on the bodice. But her thoughts turned anything but virtuous the minute Elijah walked in through the door.

He had forgone his uniform of suit and tie tonight, instead opting for a more casual look – black leather loafers, dark slacks stretching over his strong thighs, and a plain white shirt with the top two buttons left open. A simple enough outfit, yet he still managed to look like a Greek god. “I brought wine,” he said with a grin, holding up the bottle, the mundane gesture suddenly awakening something in her. _What the hell?_ She didn’t have the chance to speak before he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that left her even more speechless than before. When they finally broke apart, she found her eyes fell on his arms again, and she gulped as discreetly as she could. She had always been entranced by his hands and the strength that they held. But somehow, they looked even more attractive today with his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows, exposing muscly forearms bulging with veins that traversed all the way to his fingers. Thoughts of what he could do to her, what he had _already_ done to her with those hands countless times before, were invading her mind and she was already pressing her thighs together.

“Is everything alright?” he asked her, his hand on her chin, looking slightly concerned, “you haven’t said a word so far.”

Shaking her head, she put on her best smile and deflected. “I’m just happy to see you, that’s all. Let’s eat, shall we?”

-

Throughout dinner, she couldn’t help but stare when he wasn’t looking. His arms seemed to command attention on their own, with the way that his muscles flexed gently when lifting his glass to his lips, or the way that the veins on his hands popped out when he handled his cutlery, it was so strangely _sensual_. The conversation was light, and she did her best to act unaffected in _that_ way, as if her mind wasn’t repeatedly wandering back to him, as if the very sight of those damned hands wasn’t ruining her panties. She wasn’t planning on telling him, not sure if he would find her little obsession odd and put a damper on their night. But the more she tried to hide it from him, the more obvious it became to him that she was acting differently, and then he noticed an all too familiar expression on her face. He listened a little closer to the sounds in the room until it reached him loud and clear – the sound of her heart thudding away. Although he was burning with curiosity as to why she was in this state, he didn’t press it until after their plates were cleared.

She had insisted on doing the dishes, stubbornly refusing his offers to help. In all honesty, she was feeling uncomfortably warm all over, partly from the wine and partly from her gorgeous vampire boyfriend, and she needed the cold water to help ease that. As she was waiting for a pan to fill up with water so she could leave it to soak, she could hear his footsteps coming up behind her, before his arms wrapped around her body, hands splayed over her torso. That, combined with his hot breath on her neck, had her letting out the softest involuntary whimper. “Thank you for doing the dishes,” he said, keeping his voice soft, “I’ll get them next time, okay?” She managed to let out a croaky _“_ okay” by the time he had let her go, but she didn’t see the mischievous grin on his face as he walked away. So, his suspicion was right, but the reason was still unclear. He was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Once she had finished, she wiped her hands on a kitchen towel before heading to the sofa where he was sitting. He took up half of the cushion space with his legs spread wide – he looked powerful and it made her shiver a little bit. He silently patted his thigh, his usual signal for her to come and take a seat, so she nervously obliged and settled herself on his lap. He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, before asking, “So, are you going to tell me what’s gotten you so worked up?”

She tried her best to act normal. “Worked up?” she squeaked, her voice higher in pitch than usual, “I’m not worked up over anything, I’m fine.” She was pressed up against him so close that she could feel a deep chuckle rumble through his chest, as he stroked her hair to one side, exposing her neck to him. “Maybe I should have phrased myself differently,” he murmured while he placed featherlight kisses along her skin, making her shiver involuntarily. “Did you think I didn’t notice your stares? Or that I couldn’t hear your heart racing from across the room? Did you think I couldn’t _smell_ the arousal dripping out of you?” He paused to look at her face; her eyes were wide open in embarrassment, breath coming in short pants – she already looked so desperate, and he hadn’t even done anything yet. It made him smirk like a teenager.

“So, I’ll ask again,” he pressed on, going back to his playful assault on her neck, “what’s got you all worked up tonight? And don’t even _think_ about lying to me, baby.” Her entire body flushed with embarrassment while her lips let out a whine at the sensation of his stubble lightly scraping against her neck, but she still didn’t say anything. She felt the vibration of him chuckling behind her, and suddenly his hand was on her thigh, fingers spread and firmly digging into her flesh, making her eyes flutter and that whine turn into a soft moan. Elijah was never one to miss a beat, he noticed just how responsive she was to that one touch, he was just surprised that this had never come up in the past six months. He decided to test his theory, and trailed his fingers up her neck before wrapping his hand around it, applying the slightest bit of pressure, and there was that noise again – that sweet moan that he would never tire of hearing. He couldn’t help but smirk a little bit. “Ah, so that’s it,” he said, “my baby likes my hands, does she?” She nodded frantically, relieved that she didn’t have to tell him herself, but he wasn’t going to let her off easy. “Tell me how much,” he purred in her ear, “tell me what you want, and I’ll give it you.”

“ _Elijah_ ,” she whined, feeling shier than ever. She always fell into submissiveness so naturally, but she was never very good at voicing her desires, exactly why Elijah loved to push her a little, to make her speak up. “Come on, baby, use your words, or you don’t get anything. I know you can do it,” he encouraged softly, his hand moving from her neck to make small circles around her collarbone, inching closer to her chest. Even the lightest of touches burned like fire and reduced her to a needy mess. “I- I want your fingers, inside me. Please,” she added, looking up at him with those desperate eyes that he could never bring himself to say no to.

He pressed his lips against hers as he trailed a hand under her dress. Her mouth was hot and heavy on his, her own way of asking for more, but he was going to take his time with her – she could tell from the way his thumb was brushing ever so lightly over her clothed clit. She barely registered him picking her up until she saw that they were no longer in the living room. She was now straddling his thighs as he sat on the edge of the bed, and she could feel him hardening underneath her as they kissed – wet and warm as his hands roamed her skin while his tongue slipped inside her mouth. She could taste the wine on him, heady and tart, and it only served to turn her on even more. One of his hands were running down her leg and pulling it around his torso, and in the blink of an eye he had her flipped onto her back underneath him. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and her stomach twisting with excitement at what was coming next. He brought two thick fingers up to her lips, gently brushing over the softness. “Suck,” he commanded lightly. Parting her lips, she took them into her mouth, taking her time to swirl her tongue around them to wet them, an indirect reminder of her own talents. From the dark look he gave her, she knew that it did not go unappreciated.

He moved down her body, pushing her dress up until the material was bunched up over her stomach, and gently pulled her panties down her legs. She was secretly glad that he didn’t rip them off like he did sometimes when he got carried away – she quite liked this pair. He leaned forward to give her one last kiss, before he slid two fingers between her drenched folds, smearing arousal over them. He smirked at the sharp gasp that left her lips when his thumb found her clit in no time at all – they had been here so many times before, he could read her body like a map, permanently etched on his mind. Rubbing circles with his thumb, he pushed his index and middle fingers into her, slowly and steadily. He groaned something that sounded like _so tight_ under his breath – she was in no state to tell, the only sounds she could make were moans and whines as her breathing becoming more ragged and frantic by the minute. She was almost embarrassed that she could already feel her orgasm building like a coil, winding tighter and tighter, but she didn’t have the strength to hold it off any longer. Elijah could feel it too – the subtle tells of her body, a change in breathing, the slightest furrow in her brow. He moved his fingers a little faster, worked her clit a little harder and watched her eyes screw shut even tighter. “Don’t hold it, baby,” he said in her ear, voice gravelly and smooth at the same time, “let go for me. _Come_.”

Her toes curled as the coil finally snapped, crying out his name while his fingers brushed against that spot, drawing out her pleasure as long as he could before he removed them and sucked on them himself. “Sweet,” he decided with a roguish smile. He was about to move even lower down, wanting another taste, until she sat up and grabbed his arm to stop him, shaking her head. He stopped immediately, looking up at her with concerned eyes until she spoke. “Want you to fuck me, Elijah, please. I _need_ it,” she whined. His initial worry melted away, and the raging arousal returned. “Well, how could I refuse such a tempting request?” he replied cockily, and gesturing at his shirt. “Be a good girl and help me take this off.”

She quickly obliged, scurrying onto her knees, and reached up to start unbuttoning the shirt, while he unbuckled his belt. After shucking it off his shoulders, she took a moment (or several) to admire the sight before her, running her fingers over the smooth planes of skin stretched over muscle, somewhat cool to the touch, almost as if she were in a trance. “Baby, are you still with me?” She snapped back to reality, shaking her head a little, “Sorry, I just got a little… distracted.”

She swore her heart melted into a puddle at the smile on his face. “That’s okay,” he whispered, bending to place soft kisses down her neck and collarbone, “are you ready for me?” Humming in response, she wriggled her dress off her shoulders and laid back on the sheets. In a second he was folding his body over hers, caging her between his ridiculously muscular arms. He surrounded her completely, everything about him invaded her senses and she loved it. “Hands above your head, baby,” he instructed, gently but still firm. She followed orders, clasping them together before lifting them over her head until they came to rest on the corner of a pillow there. “Good girl. Now, you are not to move them unless I say so, understood?” She nodded, but got a reprimanding look in return. “Words, baby, I need you to use them.”

“I understand,” she said quickly, her voice almost a croak, legs aching with need, apparently still unsatisfied. “Please, fuck me Elijah, _please_.” No more words were necessary – with one devious smirk and a long, slow movement and a drawn-out grunt, he was finally inside her. It only took a single thrust of his hips for an embarrassingly loud moan to escape her lips, but there was something missing. She knew exactly what it was. Throwing caution to the wind, she blurted out, “Choke me.”

His movements stilled, eyes going wide like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had put his hand around her throat barely an hour ago, but that was only an experiment – they had never done that before and he didn’t think that she would _actually_ want him to do it. “You know I could hurt you terribly if I lost control for even a second–”

“You won’t,” she interjected. “I trust you.” His expression softened a little, and he gingerly lifted one of his hands off the mattress, wrapping those long fingers loosely around her neck. “If it starts to hurt more than it should, and you can’t speak, bring your hand down and tap on my wrist twice, alright?” She approved sombrely, wanting him to know that she was serious about this. He searched in her eyes, making sure she really wanted this before he went to the point of no return, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Hesitantly, he gave a trial squeeze, not too tight at all, to gauge her reaction and how much she could handle and rocked his hips. Her eyes fluttered, but only momentarily, so he squeezed _just_ a little tighter and snapped into her a little harder until he had what he wanted – her eyes rolling into the back of her head, mouth hanging open. “Fuck, _yes_ ,” he growled, driving his hips against hers harshly, “do you know how you look right now, me fucking you with my hand around your throat like a whore? Fucking _beautiful_.” When he wasn’t whispering dirty nothings into her ear, spurring her on closer to her orgasm, the silence was filled with the creaking of the bed springs and the sound of slapping skin.

He could tell she was close, her walls starting to clench around him, making him grit his teeth. “I know you’re close,” he said, not stopping or slowing down his movements. “Eyes on me, baby,” he said, “I want to see your pretty face when you come for me.” With his voice in her ear saying the filthiest things and the lack of oxygen making her deliciously lightheaded, it didn’t take long at all for her second orgasm of the night to crash through her, white hot pleasure running all the way down to her toes. Elijah fucked her through it, dragging it out for as long as possible before he removed his hand from her neck. It was strangely erotic for him to see the red indent on her delicate skin from where his daylight ring had been. She looked utterly spent already, but he wasn’t done quite yet. She whined a little when he slammed into her again, so he kissed her sweetly on the lips, such a stark contrast to the brutal way he was fucking her. His body pressed up against hers, she could feel the rumble in his chest when he spoke. “You can give me one more, baby, I know you can. Just one more,” he urged, thrusts getting sloppier as he got closer and closer to his own high, while he started rubbing at her throbbing clit again. It happened so suddenly – it felt as though all the air had been knocked out of her lungs and her legs shook as she cried out, loud enough for her neighbours to hear. She felt her walls spasming around his thick length and that was all he needed – with a strangled cry of “ _fuck_ ”, his hips were stuttering as he finally spilled inside her.

He smiled lovingly as he pulled out of her slowly, leaving her feeling empty. “You did so well, baby, took me so well. I’m so proud of you.” Her eyes fluttered closed involuntarily from exhaustion, as he stroked her hair away from her face, kissing her forehead. With a finger, he tilted her chin up to gaze into her tired, glossy eyes, before pulling her body to his, her back against his chest, skin against skin, so intimate. “I’ll clean you up in a minute, I just need to hold you for a while,” he whispered, one hand intertwined with hers, the other gently stroking her hair. “I love you, Elijah,” she sighs blissfully, relaxing against the wall of muscle behind her, tracing the veins on his hands lazily with her fingers, a wide smile breaking over her face. “I love you too,” he replied, with another kiss to her temple, feeling positively euphoric for the first time in months.

“So, when can we do that again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :') kudos and comments would mean the absolute world to me <3 find me on tumblr @elijahs-wife :)


End file.
